


Голубоглазый король

by Lim_sorgo, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, OOC, Retelling, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Остались в прошлом кровавые битвы и борьба за свободу и будущее, и можно было бы наконец-то пожить тихой спокойной семейной жизнью, если бы не общая тайна молодого короля и его бывшей телохранительницы.
Relationships: male!Хистория/fem!Эрен, male!Хистория/Имир, Жан/fem!Эрен
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Голубоглазый король

Эрен смахнула с бюро залетевшие в дом жёлтые листья и с тоской посмотрела в открытое настежь окно. Она давно не выбиралась из дому на долгое время — большее, чем требовалось для прогулок с малышом. А ведь всего два года назад у неё вообще не было дома, она жила в постоянном напряжении, спала урывками, сражалась за свою жизнь и жизнь любимого, за их свободу и место под солнцем. За его право стать…

Внизу хлопнула входная дверь, зазвенел колокольчик. Жан должен был вернуться с королевской охоты гораздо позже, поэтому Эрен мигом подобралась, сосредоточилась и беззвучно скользнула к лестнице. Глянула вниз, перегнувшись через перила, — так её невозможно было увидеть из холла. На мгновение ей даже захотелось, чтобы это оказались грабители, ворвавшиеся в их большой, респектабельно выглядящий дом, чтобы поживиться. Да, это была глупая мысль, не стали бы грабители заходить через главный вход, да ещё в дом знаменитой головорезки Эрен Йегер, но надежда — всего лишь на пару мгновений — опьянила её и закружила голову. В крови закипело желание битвы, риска, хождения по грани.

Она уже пару лет не брала в руки нож, хотя постоянно носила его с собой — в ножнах на поясе, скрытых в складках юбки. Не очень внушительное оружие, но в её ловких руках — вполне опасное и способное забрать немало чужих жизней.

Пальцы сами собой нащупали рукоятку, холодный металл коснулся ладони — и тут в зеркале Эрен увидела Жана.

Он аккуратно пристраивал плащ, прибитый дорожной пылью, на стойку с одеждой. Знакомые педантичные движения вызвали в сердце глухую тоску.

— Жан, — позвала она, спускаясь на первый этаж.

Нож вернулся в ножны, и рука вдруг заныла, словно с неё срезали кусок плоти.

Жан отвлёкся от плаща, разгладив последнюю складку, и долго смотрел на Эрен молча, с непонятным выражением, как будто изучал её и ждал чего-то.

— Как там Крис? — наконец спросил он. Голос звучал надтреснуто, устало.

— Всё в порядке. Он спит.

Она ничего не понимала.

— Я тут подумал: давно ты навещала королевскую чету? — резковато спросил Жан, и у неё в груди всё оборвалось. Он не мог знать, никто не знал!..

— Революция закончена, — осторожно начала она, подбирая про себя слова, взвешивая каждое на внутренних весах, — для защиты я им больше не нужна. Они меня не вызывали с награждения, ты же знаешь.

— Вы были близки, — бросил Жан.

— Да, мы когда-то дружили, но дружба с королём и королевой — слишком большая роскошь для простых смертных.

Она усмехнулась, пытаясь выглядеть раскованной и саркастичной, но вышло слишком горько. Притворяться у неё всегда выходило плохо.

— Мне это не мешает видеться с ними, — холодно заметил Жан.

— У тебя должность при дворе. А я постоянно с Крисом. Не понимаю, о чём мы вообще говорим?

— У него был твой кулон. Спрятан под одеждой, на груди. Он не носит колец, обручей, подвесок — никаких украшений. И вдруг этот кулон. Я сразу узнал узор — и вспомнил, как ты его делала ночами.

Он смотрел тяжело, обвиняюще. И в то же время с болью.

— Я отправила кулон в подарок с посыльным. На годовщину коронации.

Жан поймал её за работой по нелепой случайности, хотя она изо всех сил старалась всё скрыть.

— Не пойму, зачем Хис его прятал? И как ты только увидел?

Она улыбнулась дрожащими губами. Рано или поздно всё должно было выйти наружу. На неё накатило странное болезненное облегчение. Жан ни за что не допустит, чтобы пострадала репутация короля. Он никогда ничего не расскажет. А она как-нибудь справится.

— Когда тело несли — твой кулон выбился из-за ворота и упал на лицо, — без всяких эмоций сказал Жан.

— Что?..

— Рядом никого не было, неизвестно, что случилось. Тело лежало под старым дубом, на поляне. Лошадь паслась неподалёку.

Он рассказывал всё это буднично, спокойно, словно перечислял незначительные события обычного дня. У Эрен помутилось в глазах, в горле образовался комок. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы удержать лицо.

— Армин уже начал расследование, ты его знаешь, он всё выяснит. Пока его ищейки выбивали из меня душу — Имир сидела с Хисом в часовне и никого не пускала. Вышла через пару часов — вся седая. Жуткое зрелище.

Жан вздохнул и передёрнул плечами, словно отгоняя от себя лишние мысли и всю эту историю.

— Мне пора, сегодня ночью работы будет невпроворот, — сказал он, не глядя на Эрен.

Подошёл к камину, нашёл свою трубку и принялся смахивать с неё пылинки.

Эрен стояла на одном месте, словно приросла к полу, всё время, что он собирался, — до того мгновения, когда за ним наконец захлопнулась дверь. А потом медленно побрела в спальню Криса, не разбирая дороги, держась за стены.

Крис уже не спал. Он лежал в кроватке, дрыгая ножками, улыбался и гукал.

Не моргая, Эрен смотрела в его голубые глаза.

За окном шелестели тополя.

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг известного стихотворения Анны Ахматовой


End file.
